Childhood Sweetheart
by Zafona
Summary: Two kids met at 8 years old and made a promise to one another. Pulled apart for over 10 years, will they remember the promise when they reunite? If they do, will it make a difference? Please R&R
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Thoughtful blue eyes slowly scanned the green field before them, numerous children ran about playing a variety of games. The boy these eyes belonged to had just been dropped off at the park, the instructions given to him by his father clear in his mind; _"Stay out and play for a while, I don't want you wasting your childhood sitting in your room."_

He'd been to this park a number of times in the past; the same play structure stood tall, surrounded by the same rocks and pebbles, made of the same creaky wooden frame. The field wasn't the biggest or best field, but to an 8 year old boy it was still pretty awesome. The swing set was still completely occupied, the sand box was still the place for the infants to play safely, and, of course, he would still need a friend to play on the teeter-totter/see-saw. He knew this play ground like the back of his hand and recognized a lot of the other kids that were dropped off though he never spoke to any of them previously. And today would probably be his last chance to do so.

His blue, cotton sweater was starting to overheat him in the afternoon sunlight so he attempted to remove it. He'd always been clumsy, a lot more awkward than most kids his age. His parents once discussed the possibility of him having some kind of mental or physical disability, but they had settled on the conclusion that he was just slower. He never aimed to correct his mom and dad, but he caught on just as fast as the other kids in his class, maybe even faster. He had no real problems, but in the eyes of parents who looked for perfection in their child, he was riddled with them.

As his small hands grasped the sweater and tugged at it, he began to question the efficiency of pulling shirts over his head to remove them. They always seemed to get stuck on his head which inevitably resulted in his disorientation. This time was no different; he took stumbling steps left and right as he struggled to take his sweater off. He knew after he put the thing on in the morning that the hole for his head was too small for him, but he had decided to fuss with it later. It was later now and he wished that he'd removed the thing with his parents' help earlier.

Like all kids do, he started to panic. The thought that he'd never get this thing off scared him to death, which led to him frantically tearing at the blue cotton over his head. Unexpectedly, a hand took firm hold of his shoulder and he heard an unfamiliar boy's voice, "You need help?"

He stopped and nodded his head. He felt two pairs of hands take hold of his sweater; one of the two individuals was very helpful and made a lot of progress. The other had weak hands and didn't help at all, if anything they hindered the progress made. It didn't take long before the sweater popped off his head.

His black hair was a disaster, it had been combed neatly when he'd arrived but now it was all over the place. He shook his head and looked to see who had freed him. There were two other boys standing there, one appeared to be his age and the other looked like he couldn't be any older than 4 years.

In a situation like that one the normal thing to do would be to thank the other boys, however he stood in silence. He'd never had any friends before and no one made a habit of helping him, so he honestly didn't know what to do. The older of the other boys frowned and crossed his arms, "Well?" He said.

The four year old quickly crossed his arms, not quite in the right position, and made an attempt to mimic the other boy's tone. "Well?"

The older boy shook his head when he received no response, "My name's Dean." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake, just like he'd always seen on TV.

"Uhm..." He looked at Dean's hand and gently took hold of it, "Castiel." His blue eyes looked up into Dean's, "My name is Castiel."

Dean smiled and looked down at the little one, "And this is my brother, Sammy." He looked back at Castiel, "Nice to meet you." He tightened his grip on Cas' hand and shook it. "And you're welcome."

Cas nodded, retracting his hand after the shake had been completed. Suddenly it dawned on him why Dean had sounded so impatient before, he hadn't shown them any gratitude for the help. "Thank you," Cas bowed his head a little.

This seemed to please Dean well enough. He reached down for Sammy's hand, the little one seemed more eager to hold his brother's hand which was obvious when he snatched it and held on for dear life. "Well let's go play," he started leading his brother along toward the play structure. Cas stood quietly and watched them for a moment before he started to walk away, having not received an invitation to join the brothers.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see if Castiel was following and saw that the other boy had turned around and was wandering off on his own. Frowning again, Dean almost didn't notice Sam's insistent tugging on his arm. "Deeeeeeeaaaan!" The boy whined, tears in his big brown eyes, "I have to go!" His motions mimicked something the people on TV called the potty-dance, or so Dean remembered seeing on a Pull-Ups commercial.

Dean quickly looked over at the bench where his mother was sitting and pointed her out, "See Mom, Sammy? Go tell her."

Sam looked over to her, nodded his head and started running to her. Dean sighed and looked back to where he'd last seen Cas. The black haired boy was sitting alone in the field, quietly plucking grass to see how big of a pile he could get. Dean trotted to his side and leaned over him, "Whatcha doin'?"

Castiel jumped and looked up, his eyes wide and very confused. "I'm..." He looked at the grass pile he'd started, "Not doing anything." He quickly scattered the pile in front of him and looked back up at Dean.

The brunette stared for a moment and shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Hey you wanna go play on those see-saw things? Sammy's too small so I haven't ever played on 'em before."

Cas stared at Dean, he didn't know what to say, no one had ever asked him to play on it before. He looked over at the see-saws and back at Dean, "I've never been on them before either." He stood up and wiped the grass off his pants, patting his back pockets with both hands for good measure. He smiled at Dean and nodded his head once, "I'd love to."

The boys walked together and stopped on either end of the see-saw. Cas stared at the thing, trying to remember how other kids had gotten onto it. He levelled the thing out and looked over at Dean who was already in position over the wooden seat. Cas swung his leg over and found himself sitting on it. Dean was heavier so his feet were still on the ground; he pushed off which lowered Cas. His blue eyes looked frightened at first but once the two got going, all fear had faded.

They stared across the wooden plank at one another, both grinning from ear to ear, neither having experienced this before in his life. It was exhilarating, amazing, and somehow beautiful. They continued the motions of the game but started to lose themselves in the other, both had the same idea that he needed a friend in order to play on this thing. Now both boys were playing on it across from someone, both knew that this someone was his new friend.

After what seemed like hours they had to get off the see-saw, they were sore from sitting on the wooden seats and having to split their legs so far apart for so long. Cas laughed as he attempted to get his balance again, his eyes still locked on Dean's face. "That was awesome!"

Dean stumbled off the see-saw and smiled at Cas, he looked over at the bench his mom had been on and saw her sitting there with Sammy, his little brother happily chewing on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He looked back at Cas and nodded over to the play structure, "Wanna play on the slide?"

Castiel quickly nodded his head, a big smile on his face. He energetically booked it toward the slides, "Race you!" He cried.

Dean took off after him, "No fair, head start!" He shouted.

The boys ran, slid, and climbed and before long both were sitting on the peak of the play structure. Cas smiled and looked up at sky then over at Dean. Neither moved, though it had only been a minute or two both boys thought they were staring at the other for an hour at least. "I really like you." Dean spoke first, his voice was soft, for some reason he didn't want anyone else to hear, almost like he believed that if someone else were there the magic between them would be lost.

"I like you too." Cas grinned and looked up at the sky again, the white puffy clouds slowly floating by against a beautiful dusk background. He hadn't noticed when the sun began to set, he'd lost almost completely lost track of time. "Let's make a promise." Cas sat forward, leaning toward Dean he locked their lips together in a kiss. Dean's eyes buggered out, he couldn't hide his surprise but made no move to get away from the kiss. When Cas pulled away he took Dean's left hand and squeezed it, "When we're old enough, let's get married."

Dean nodded quickly; it seemed to be the appropriate answer for their friendship. "When are we old enough?" He asked innocently.

"Uhm..." Cas let go of Dean's hand to hold his chin contemplatively and shrugged, "We'll know when we're ready." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and nodded his head confidently.

Dean smiled and nodded again, "Okay."

Before they could hash out any more details Dean heard a tiny voice cry up to him, "Dean!" He looked down to see little Sammy standing alone in the rocks. "Mommy says we're leaving."

Sighing Dean looked back at Cas, "I gotta go." He leaned over and kissed the blue eyed boy one more time, "See you later?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Smiling Dean climbed down and jumped off the play structure. He took Sam's hand and led him back to Mary, glancing over his shoulder to catch another glimpse of his new friend. He saw Castiel sitting at the edge of the play structure and for that brief second before Cas saw Dean looking, he noticed the other boy's solemn expression. Confusion spread over Dean like a wave but he didn't have a chance to ask Castiel why he looked so down, Mary took Dean's hand and walked him and Sam back to the car.

Castiel wiped tears out of his eyes and jumped off the play structure. He knew that this day would be his last day in the play ground, his father had gotten a promotion and they were moving the next morning. He watched longingly as Dean was driven away, wondering if he'd ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The loud screeching the bus' wheels made as it grinded to a halt made Castiel cringe as he lurched forward with his fellow passengers. He hopped up out of his seat, hauling his luggage along with him. This was his stop, finally in a fresh town and on his way to being a big hit in a fresh company. The one he was part of previously had branched off and needed more people. Since he'd done so well for the original company they promoted him and moved him to the new location to be part of the start up projects.

Castiel stepped out of the bus and looked around, his big blue eyes looked bright and hopeful in the morning light. His smile couldn't be matched as he waved down a taxi, which stopped for him without hesitation. Loading his things into the back, he gave the driver his new address and dropped himself into the front seat.

Less than fifteen minutes later he was standing on his front step staring up at his single bedroom house. It was small but looked very cozy, the yard was beautiful and there were three feet high hedges that separated each property. Cas took note that his neighbours all seemed to have bigger houses than him but he didn't care, he had everything he needed.

As he fussed with the keys to his new home, he heard the roar of an engine, what sounded like a high powered engine. He glanced over his shoulder to see a black '67 Chevrolet Impala pull up onto the drive way right next to his. Not wanting to seem nosy he looked back at his door and managed to wriggle it open. As he made a mental note to get that fixed, Castiel started dragging his luggage inside.

Across the hedge-fence, Sam climbed out of the passenger side of the Impala and looked at the house that Cas just wandered into. "Looks like our new neighbour's finally in town." He said, closing his door.

Dean closed his door and started making his way into their two bedroom house, his slow response told Sam that he either didn't care or was trying to think of something clever to say. "What do you want me to do? Give him a fruit basket?"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother inside, "I'm just saying it would be impolite to not welcome him to the neighbourhood."

"Whaddaya mean? No one welcomed us to the neighbourhood." Dean grumbled as he walked over to the fridge, "And we're no worse for wear."

Sam's puppy-like eyes stared at his brother incredulously, "Uh, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Dean didn't look up from the fridge; hoping leftovers from last night's dinner were still hanging around somewhere.

The taller brother crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the nearest wall, "When we first moved in here, and no one spoke to us for the first week, all you did was bitch and moan about how unfriendly this neighbourhood was."

"Yeah well..." Dean lifted his head after finding no traces of leftovers and looked over at Sam, "That was different."

"How?"

Dean turned away from Sam and shrugged, "That was me." He said casually as he walked toward the cupboards.

"Ah yeah," Sam's tone had taken on that 'I know better than you' feel, Dean knew by the way he scoffed as he spoke. "And this is you now, too. Would it kill you to go and say hi to the guy?"

Rolling his eyes, the older brother finally gave in, "Alright! Geez Sammy, you're like the neighbourhood nazi!" He glared over at the new found smugness in Sam's face, "So when did you want to go?"

Sam shrugged, "Well we should get something together for him, I figure. I wonder what he needs..."

"Ah hell no! We aren't gonna get him some extravagant gift, we don't even know him." Dean shook his head to further push his dislike of the idea.

"Okay, okay." Sam lifted his hands defensively, "If not that, then we should make something... I know! Go over there and invite him to dinner."

"Me?" Dean's expression snapped into shock-mode. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're the one who was convinced he didn't like him."

"I never said-"

"Well then why can't he come over?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out, mostly because he had nothing to comeback with.

"Plus," Sam added as he grabbed a recipe book, "I'll end up cooking so it's only fair."

Dean's whole body shook in protest but he still had nothing to say. Finally he visibly relaxed and threw his hands into the air in defeat, "Fine! I'll go ask him!" With that, the frustrated Winchester marched out the door and slammed it behind him, leaving his younger brother grinning in the kitchen.

Castiel had dragged all of his things into his new home and left them in front of the staircase leading to his upper level. He was too busy taking in the sights, smells, and sounds of the house to really unpack anything yet. He'd wandered into the basement which smelled just like one might assume a basement would. It was dark with a burnt out light bulb dangling from the ceiling, and surprisingly spacious. Cas lifted both of his hands in front of his face, making the widely known 'frame' around his vision.

"Yep! This'll be perfect." His smile widened as he dropped his arms. He planned on setting up a work out area down here, some space would be for yoga mats and the like, and the rest would hold a home gym he intended to have mailed to him from his old house.

As Cas manoeuvred about his dark basement a loud knocking caught his attention. "Coming!" He shouted and made an attempted bee-line for the stairs. Not succeeding like he'd hoped, he tripped over several unknown objects before finally reaching his goal. Dashing up the stairs and to the door he looked a little flustered. "Hello?" He managed to breathe out as the door swung open.

Cas' shock was immeasurable as his vision adjusted to the beautiful man standing in front of him. Light brown hair, brown-green eyes, gorgeous muscles showing through a tight, black sleeveless shirt... Cas caught himself and immediately shifted his vision back to the man's eyes. "Can I help you?"

The man stuck his hand out and smiled, a gorgeous smile to be sure, "Dean Winchester." He said, his voice melted in Cas' ears almost instantly. "I'm from the house right across the hedge over there."

Taking Dean's hand without hesitation, Cas smiled warmly, "Castiel, my name is Castiel." After shaking Dean's hand Cas just about forgot to let go of it.

"Listen, my brother, Sam, and I were wondering if you, you know, wanted o come over for dinner? Sort of a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' thing." Dean couldn't believe how distracted he sounded, or was it nervousness? He wasn't quite sure.

Cas couldn't believe his ears, had this guy just invited him to dinner? Well it was with the guy's brother, but still. Dinner? He quickly nodded his head, "I'd love to. Uhm, when?"

Dean froze, Sam hadn't covered that part. Well, when in doubt, do what you think might annoy your little brother more, "How about right now?" His grin couldn't be matched.

Cas' expression shifted from surprise to consideration, his hand rested thoughtfully over his adorably stubbled chin, "Yeah, I'm not really up to anything." He laughed, "I just got here, afterall."

"Awesome," Dean threw his hands up briefly, "Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Dean," Sam's voice sounded agitated as he glared at his older brother, his breathing strained, "Why did you bring him over right now? I haven't even started dinner yet."

"Well you insisted I go get him, I figured the sooner the better." Dean couldn't wipe the grin off his face at this point; Sam angry was just too funny.

"I said invite him over for dinner, Dean. I didn't say bring him over right away! How am I supposed to look hospitable if I'm ignoring him in the kitchen?"

"Same way I'm doing it, just hang out with him and randomly say something to make him feel welcome."

"Oh yeah?" Sam's expression hadn't changed.

"Yep." Dean smirked, feeling fairly triumphant over Sam.

"You mean like you're doing now?"

"Exact-" Dean's expression changed from smug to aware as he realized that he'd just left his guest alone for the last several minutes, "Well that's different! You called me over here!" He protested and headed in Cas' direction.

Castiel sat quietly in the Winchester's living room, keeping himself occupied with the family photos that were strewn about. One in particular had caught his attention, there were two boys, he figured they were Sam and Dean at a younger age, standing side by side in a park. Normally he wouldn't really care about random photos in a stranger's house, but this time was different; he recognized the location. Images flashed across his memory, a swing set he loved to jump off, a see-saw he always stared at, and the back of his father's truck driving away, always leaving him to play alone.

"Cas?"

Dean's voice penetrated his thoughts, snapping him back to reality. "Yes?" He turned his head to face Dean; he never got tired of seeing that gorgeous super-model face.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yes of course." He shifted around in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Was it because he felt self conscious? No, that hadn't happened in a long time plus he only really felt that way when he liked somebody. That couldn't be it, could it? As the black haired individual changed his position several times, Dean shrugged and dropped himself down on the couch next to Cas.

"So, how are you liking the town so far?" He didn't know what to say really, he could easily make small talk with women and rough looking men, but Castiel was a smaller male, an adorable male but still the same gender. Dean had no idea how to approach him. In fact, he didn't even know why he was trying to figure out how to make small talk. He **really** didn't know why he thought Cas was adorable, either.

Cas looked over at him and smiled, "Well saying 'so far' is kind of silly, I've been in this town before."

Dean's eyes lit up and he suddenly looked more interested in what Cas had to say. This little guy, someone his age, had been to his town? How could he not remember someone like this? He was sure that it would come to him eventually; to start the process he began leaning in toward Cas and gave a small nod, "Really? You've been to this 'barely-made-it-onto-a-map' town? When?"

Laughing Castiel leaned back on the couch and let himself sink into it. "Long time ago, I was born here but moved away before I was ten." He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Can't really say that I remember a whole lot of it though... Just a-" He caught himself before going any further, he'd just met these two guys and he was about to go on a sad tangent about his childhood? Fat chance. "Hah, what am I saying? Forget it." He leaned forward again and looked over at Dean, "Does it really matter all that much if I was here over ten years ago?"

"Well yeah," Dean was even more frustrated now, someone his age had grown up in his town and he didn't know the guy? He had to find a way to get Cas to open, answer a few more questions, "That means you're one of us."

"One of you?" Cas' face twisted a little in interested confusion, Dean smirked and knew that he had him.

"Yeah, one of..." He paused for a moment, trying to think of something clever and/or witty. Looking at Castiel he could only come up with one answer, "One of the town's hottest men."

Castiel snorted and shook his head, "And who, might I ask, is all part of this 'us'?"

Dean shrugged, "You'll figure that out yourself."

"So do you say that because you don't know? Or maybe you don't want me to know that you've been keeping track?" Cas' expression had taken an accusing look, his eyes scanning Dean's face for a reaction.

Dean's cheeks flushed briefly before he shook it off, was he embarrassed? Keeping track of the hottest men in town? Suggesting that Castiel was hot? Who was this person claiming to be Dean Winchester? Suddenly finding out who Cas was lowered on Dean's priorities list, saving face became number one. He had to figure out what it was that made him say something like that. The last time he was this awkward was around his ex, before he started going out with her he would constantly say the wrong thing and fumble over everything. Was this the same thing? Did he like Castiel?

His mind moving at desperate speeds to find a way to cover this feeling up, he couldn't possibly like this guy, he was sure of it. It must have been something else. "Wouldn't you like to know." He finally answered, his voice sounded harsh and he almost winced at it, it seemed mean but what else could he do? The subtle look of hurt on Cas' face almost caused him to take it back immediately but he had to stop this before anyone figured it out. He quickly looked toward the kitchen and shouted, "Hey Sammy, how long 'til supper?"

Sam's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Not done yet!"

Cas glanced at the kitchen then at Dean, he wasn't sure what had happened but Dean seemed uncomfortable with him now. "Hey uh..." His fingers started to push against one another and he found himself fidgeting, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He really didn't want his neighbours to hate him, especially Dean.

"What, for calling me gay?" Dean snapped back, his brow furrowed and his teeth clenched as he spoke, those beautiful eyes staring Cas down, "Oh of course," His voice dripped with sarcasm, "Why would I be offended by that?"

Castiel frowned and stood suddenly, "It was a joke, Dean." His hands had closed into fists that started to shake, the tone he'd taken made his voice rumble out of his throat in a gravelly growl. "I apologized if it had offended you, you don't need to speak to me that way."

"Hey, my house, I can speak to anyone any way I want to." Dean was almost shocked at how childish he sounded at that moment, almost.

"You-!" Cas lifted his arms and threw them down in frustration, his face had reddened to the point that he resembled a tomato. "You're infuriating!" He shouted and started walking toward the door, "What is wrong with you?"

Sam took a few quick steps to see what the commotion was about and found Dean angrily standing in the living room and Castiel closing in on the exit, "Nothing! What's wrong with you!" Dean shouted back.

"What's going on in here?" Sam tried to interfere but he couldn't stop the angry glares that passed between the two.

"I'm leaving!" Cas turned his head to look at Sam now, "I'm sorry, Sam. I appreciate the gesture but I can have dinner at my house tonight." He grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"You can't leave!" Dean shouted.

"And why not!" Cas' blue eyes looked suddenly pale as he shot Dean a look.

"Because I'm kicking you out!" The older Winchester pointed at his guest to emphasize the point, "Get out of my house!"

"Dean!" Sam scolded but it was too late, Castiel had already slammed the door shut. Rolling his eyes the younger brother pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "What the hell were you guys arguing about?"

"He..." Dean tried to answer but it dawned on him how retarded the whole thing sounded, plus he couldn't explain it. How could he when it would require describing how he felt about Cas? He'd have to tell Sam he kicked their new neighbour out of the house because he was afraid that he liked Castiel, afraid someone else might find out, that Cas would find out. Instead he threw his hands into the air and dropped himself back on the couch, turning the TV on. "Forget it."

Sam shook his head and went back to the kitchen to finish supper, it'd just be him and Dean again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys, thanks for reading XD Sorry for the last chapter, I started working on it and then the computer restarted and deleted everything and I couldn't fix it to how awesome it was originally (I couldn't remember everything I'd said). So yeah, sorry for the last chapter and I hope this one'll be better **

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content (I'm sorry (again) if I suck at writing this kind of thing) **

_**Chapter 3**_

_Dean lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling fan spinning above his head. Despite the cool air it was blowing down at him he couldn't shake the heat that had entered his face. He was flushed and he didn't understand why. His mind circled around this problem to the extent that he didn't notice the door to his bedroom opening. _

"_Dean,"_

_A gruff yet beautiful voice shattered his train of thought, causing him to lift his head to investigate. His eyes widened at the sight he had suddenly taken in; there stood Castiel, entirely naked aside from a thin, knee-length, loosely tied house coat that covered all that it needed to. His blue eyes gazed down at Dean, a lustful glint giving away his intentions._

"_What are you staring at?" His hands lingered dangerously near the strings that held the fabric over him._

_A smile was all Dean could muster at this point, his eyes and mind stuck in one place. Castiel took this as his cue and sashayed to the bedside, gracefully pulling on the ties and shedding the remaining clothing that lay between Dean's gaze and his ultimate goal. _

_Dean sat up and took Castiel by the waist, pulling his slender figure onto the bed and into straddling position. A smile passed between them as Dean gently reached down between Cas' legs, just millimetres away, he almost had it._

A loud beeping tore Dean from his slumber and into upright position. His eyes snapped toward the alarm clock that said 07:00, it was time to get ready for work. The tired Winchester sighed heavily; this was the fifth time he'd had a dream like that, at least the fifth time that he remembered. Several nights he'd woken up with unwelcomed 'morning wood' that he didn't know the cause of. Very drowsily he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, it was time to get ready for the day.

It had been several weeks since Castiel had moved in next door and in that time Dean hadn't seen hide nor hair of the guy. Sam had pestered him several times to apologize but he never went across their lawns to attempt it. Ever since that night, he assumed every night, anyway, he'd witness fantasies about Cas, many of them involving something sexual. Last night had been the closest he'd come to actually coming in contact with Castiel's dick and it was driving him crazy.

At first he hated the idea of liking another guy, but now he couldn't get it out of his head. Every night he craved having Cas next to him, seeing Cas naked, touching him. It was becoming ridiculous. Maybe it was time he went to apologize, he'd spent the last few weeks being stubborn as hell, plus he'd treated Cas like crap the first time they met, Cas probably hated him already. So what did he have to lose?

Deciding that 'nothing' was the answer, Dean came to the conclusion that he'd visit Castiel that evening. Nodding his head, he packed up, got himself ready, and made his way out the door. Several hours passed before he was done work but that time eventually came and he couldn't have been happier for it. Sure, he loved cars and his job at the shop, but sometimes he just didn't feel like working. Today had been one of those days.

Covered in sweat, dirt, and oil, Dean hopped into his car, being careful to take every precaution to ensure his baby didn't get any of the above on her clean seats. Pulling out of the parking lot he began to tear up the road, very excited to be free for the day. As he flew down the streets, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on a sidewalk bench. Slowing down significantly, he approached the solemn-looking individual.

Upon closer inspection Dean realized he was looking at Castiel, the other man was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head dropped into his open palms. Putting on his four-ways, Dean threw the Impala into park and stepped out.

"Cas?" He asked cautiously, "You okay?"

Castiel's head snapped up, surprise written across his face, and something else that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that Cas' eyes were red and puffy, "Dean?" His voice almost cracked as he spoke, "I'm fine," Cas quickly tried to cover up his feelings, "Don't worry about it." He looked away from Dean, remembering the evening he had gone over to the Winchester's for dinner.

Dean couldn't shake the concern and intended to fix the problem between them, now seemed as good a time as any. "Come on, man," He sat down next to his saddened neighbour and leaned closer, "What's eating you?"

"Why would you care?" Cas' expression hardened as he stared at Dean.

"Because... Listen Cas, I'm really sorry about that night," Dean said plainly, "I don't know what came over me but I turned into a real jerk. Can you forgive me?"

Cas glared at Dean, an attempt to stay mad with him. However there was something about his eyes, they were honest, almost pleading. Cas didn't know what the hell he was dealing with, though Dean did look adorable... His expression softened and he turned away again, "Yeah, alright."

Dean grinned, "Yes!" Unknowingly, he'd lifted his clenched fist and brought it down in a pumping motion. Cas, however, noticed it and accidentally giggled at it. Dean was thrown, he'd never heard a cuter laugh in his life, aside from Sam's baby laugh, nothing could top that. Clearing his throat, he decided to try again, "So, now will you tell me why you're upset?"

Cas flinched a little and stared down the street, "Well, I had been so busy lately but I finally got some free time, so I decided to visit some of the places I remember." He sighed heavily and shook his head, "I went to my favourite park when I was a kid, the only park in town, I guess. But when I got there, there was this 'for sale' sign with a big 'sold' sticker plastered to it and I saw a bunch of tractors and back-hoes parked around it."

Dean's face had frozen; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when was it for sale? Who bought it? What were they planning to do with it? "How long has it been since I was over there?" He muttered the last question out loud, but didn't come up with an answer. It had been years, at the very least. "I can't believe this," He stood up and paced back and forth, "That's the only park we have, where are the kids supposed to play now?"

Cas shrugged, "I have no idea, though I don't really care about where they'll play. They're kids; they can play just about anywhere and the same level of fun." He stood up and lifted his briefcase, "Well, I suppose I'll see you later, Dean."

"What? Where are you going?" Dean turned to look at Cas, his eyes big and confused.

"Home." Cas said evenly.

"You're just gonna walk there?"

"Well... Yes. I don't have a car and this town doesn't have a transit system. Not to mention that I'm not going to pay for a cab every time I want to go somewhere." Cas shook his head again, "The fare is stupid these days."

"Why don't you ride with me?"

Cas blinked incredulously, "You serious?"

"Hell yeah, come on." Dean smirked and walked around the side of his car.

Cas smiled and hopped in the passenger seat, "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're filthy."

Laughing, he put her in drive, "Yeah, yeah I am."

Moments later they were back on the street, heading for home. Dean stared at an upcoming intersection; he knew the park was on that street. He made a last second turn onto the other road, getting a distressed grunt out of Castiel, "Where are you going? Home's that way." He said as he pointed behind them.

"Well I had to see it for myself," He muttered mostly to himself.

They pulled around a corner to see their beloved childhood park, dug up and almost entirely demolished. Dean's eyes immediately scanned for the play structure, a precious symbol in his life, the reason he wasn't married yet. Anger started consuming him as he recalled the most memorable moments spent in that park, sadness filled him the longer it took him to locate that play structure, and longing over took him as the image of big blue eyes flashed across his vision.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted, his fist coming down hard on the steering wheel.

Cas jumped a little, he hadn't expected such an outburst. "Yeah, it's a sad sight," He stared at the remains of his childhood play ground, "My father used to drop me off here every night," his voice seemed to drift as he spoke, "He was too busy to watch me at home, always said it was better I spent my time playing outside rather than wasting away indoors." Laughing, he shook his head and let his eyes wander, "What a stupid excuse. Oh well, I met some great people that way."

Dean sighed again and leaned his head back, "Really, the most memorable moment of my time in this park was spent with a kid I can't even remember the name of." He smirked and laughed alongside Cas, "Hell, he and I hit it off so well we even made a stupid promise to each other."

"What promise is that?" Cas asked, intrigue lining his words.

"He took my hand," Dean lifted his left hand and looked at it, "And said, 'When we're older, let's get married.'" He chuckled nervously, "And when I left the park a few minutes later, he disappeared. I never saw him again. I guess, maybe, that's why I was so defensive about your gay crack." He looked at Cas, "I was pretty broken up about that kid promising to stay with me and then leaving... After that I had been pretty harsh toward homosexuality." He was going to keep going but a look in Cas' eyes made him stop. "What is it?"

"How old were you when you made that promise?" Cas' voice was shallow, Dean couldn't figure out what he was thinking but he decided to answer.

"I was eight, I think. Sammy was four."

Cas' eyes widened momentarily, an image of an older brother holding his baby brother's hand as they walked away with their mother. And suddenly the names crashed through his brain; Dean and Sammy, the two boys who pulled that sweater off of his head so long ago.

"Dean..." Cas didn't know how to put it, what could he say that would get Dean to figure it out? He looked up, his blue eyes staring right into Dean's, and he knew what to do. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against Dean's right before he locked their lips together in a kiss. Just like before Dean couldn't hide his surprise but again made no move to pull away. Finally breaking the kiss, Cas leaned back and took Dean's left hand in his and squeezed it, "When we're old enough, let's get married." He tried to match the way he'd said it those years ago, but that was unnecessary, Dean recognized him.

"Castiel," Dean breathed, whether he was calling Cas' name because he was addressing him, or because he had figured out the name of his childhood sweetheart was beyond Cas at that time. "You're Castiel, you're that kid?"

"Yes, Dean," Cas gave a short, low nod, "I was the boy you promised yourself to."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Yes, Dean, I was the boy you promised yourself to."_

Dean wasn't sure if he was dreaming again or if this was really real. Suddenly his image of the beautiful blue eyed boy lined up perfectly with Castiel, a man worthy of being labelled the same thing. How could he not see it before? He never forgot Castiel, just his name, so why didn't he recognize him when they reunited?

Dean was clearly lost in thought on this one, though his expression didn't get Cas anything to work with. Cas stared at his old friend, trying very hard to understand what Dean was feeling at this point but he couldn't figure it out. Sighing he turned away and stared back at the play ground, "Though... we're older now, and looking back we can see that it was just silly 'kid talk'..." he didn't know what to say, trying to find a middle ground was all he could think of doing, if Dean started acting the way he had when Cas was over for dinner the other night he wasn't sure what he would end up doing. He felt an emotional uproar in his head and chest but he didn't want Dean to see it on his face.

What if Dean rejected him outright? For the longest time he had been stuck on that caring boy from the park, he saw him in his dreams; he thought he saw him on street corners, in reflections, everywhere. It took forever to get over the fact that he'd never see Dean again, and by the time he did he'd already almost forgotten the boy's name. Somewhere in his mind he remembered it, and every time he heard the name 'Dean' he felt that rush of emotion. It had happened when Dean introduced himself on his doorstep, too. He was almost floored to hear that such a gorgeous man also harboured his favourite name, it was uncanny.

But now he was entirely unsure of where Dean stood on the whole concept, whether it was just stupid kids ignorantly discussing marriage, or something meaningful. He decided that sitting and staring out the window wasn't going to answer his questions.

He glanced to see what Dean was doing now and found himself staring into those brown-green eyes again and was shocked at the expression he saw there; Dean was smiling at him, gazing at him with new eyes. Cas turned his head slightly so as not to be in such an intimate setting, he felt a little better until a warm feeling rose in his cheeks. "What?" He managed to choke out without stuttering, what could Dean possibly be smiling about?

Dean shook his head, "I can't believe it's really you!" His voice was rising in excitement the more he was able to stare at Castiel, "I waited for you," He leaned forward and put his arm behind Cas' back, "Why didn't you ever come back?"

Cas averted his gaze completely, though not fighting Dean's advance, "I should have told you that day," His eyes searched the floor mats for some kind of easy answer to this question but found none, "That was the last day I spent in this town, until recently. My father had gotten a promotion and we ended up moving away, I'd known about it when I met you and when we made that promise, I don't know why I didn't say anything." His voice cracked slightly and he felt a hard lump passing through his throat, "Excuse me," He grabbed for the handle to get out of the car but stopped when he felt Dean's arm pull him closer.

Dean was surprised at how bad Castiel was feeling about all of this. All this time he thought that it was some cruel joke and that 'the blue eyed boy' never really gave a crap about how Dean felt. "Cas, don't beat yourself up over it," Smiling he wrapped his other arm around Cas' slender frame and hugged him close, "I'm sorry for everything I said and did to you, will you come back to our place tonight?"

Cas allowed the hug and was almost completely swallowed up by it, it felt welcoming, warm, and incredibly satisfying. A smile started creeping onto his lips as he nuzzled his face against Dean's, "Why not," He lifted his head slightly and gave his new crush a peck on the cheek, "It'll be fun."

Dean grinned and pulled himself back into 'driving' position, "Awesome! Sam'll be thrilled I got you to come over again," He said with a laugh, "He wouldn't get off my case after you left,"

Cas chuckled and shook his head, "Well that just means he cares, I think." After a brief pause he gave a short nod in Dean's direction, "Or he's the 'nagging wife' type."

Laughter ensued the whole way home, neither of them seemed to be terribly upset with the development on the park any more, or they'd both found something much more important. Dean pulled the Impala onto the driveway in a hurry, he was overly excitedly about having Cas there for dinner again, this time he planned on doing it right.

Both men climbed out of the car and headed up the driveway, walking next to one another seemed totally different now that they knew who the other was. Cas kept glancing at Dean, who kept looking back and inevitably their eyes met a couple of times. This happened more than once because both quickly averted their gaze with a blush, then attempted to stare at the beautiful man next to him one more time.

Sam sat in the living room, the length of his body taking up the couch entirely, a book propped up in his hands. He wasn't sure where Dean was, work would have ended for him a while ago and he still wasn't home. It didn't bother Sam that much though; it meant the house was his, even if it were only for a brief time. He had relaxed with a hot shower earlier, and discovered that the doorknob to their bathroom no longer locked. He made a mental note to get Dean to fix that later, or at least replace it. Sam had no prior knowledge of it; therefore Dean must have had something to do with it.

Though it completely eluded him as to why his brother found it necessary to break the lock on the bathroom door, he wasn't going to question Dean's need for destruction. All he was going to do was get him to fix the damage done, that would end his meddling, at least until Dean's mayhem reached his things, then he'd involved.

It had been a while; he'd made it several chapters through his new novel when he heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine. After placing his bookmark between the pages and abandoning his reading material on the end table nearby, Sam rose from the couch and stretched his arms and legs. He knew that his peace and quiet was about to end, question was; what would Dean's mood be today? Lately his brother's emotions had been sporadic, highs followed by lows in quick succession. Sam wasn't sure what was going on with Dean, a mid-life crisis might be the answer, though Dean was too young to be going through that yet.

During Sam's contemplations, Dean kicked the door open and shouted, "Sammy! Get the grub on, we've got a guest."

Sam gave his head slight shake as he turned to look at his brother's stupid grin, "Okay, one; don't call me Sammy, two; never say 'get the grub on' again, and three; what guest?" It was at that moment he spotted Castiel removing his shoes in the entrance. His mouth dropped open briefly, he turned back to Dean and in a hushed tone he whispered, "After the way you treated him, how the heck did you get him back over here?"

Dean, still grinning like the Cheshire cat, leaned in and joined in the whispering, "He's Castiel."

Sam's expression flattened, "I know that Dean," his voice had taken on that annoying 'you just said something stupidly obvious' tone. He was about to continue when Dean cut him off.

"He's _the_ Castiel, the one from the park when I was eight!"

Shocked, Sam glanced back at Cas who had noticed the whispering brothers and respectfully stayed in the entrance, though he was still attempting to listen from where he stood. "Seriously? That kid you forgot the name of?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved his hand at Sam, "So I forgot his name, whatever. Point is; he came back! He's here!"

Sam nodded slowly, "Okay, does he remember the whole 'let's get married' thing? Kind of needs two people, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course, Sam. He's the one who brought it up,"

Sam shrugged, "Just checking, you always got a little weird when that subject came up." He waved Cas over and started speaking in a regular tone again, "Sorry Cas, welcome back,"

Cas smiled and nodded, "Hope I'm not intruding on anything,"

Sam gave a nervous laugh, "No, not at all. I was just asking Dean a few questions,"

Cas tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing just slightly, enough to display his curiosity plainly without him having to ask a question.

Dean put his arm around Cas' shoulders, "About us," He gave his best smile, hoping he didn't look sleazy doing it.

Sam grinned, "So... You guys are boyfriends now?"

This stumped both men standing before him, they hadn't gotten that far yet, and they just fixed the issues between them but hadn't discussed actually going out yet. Dean's expression grew more and more nervous as time passed without anyone speaking; he didn't want to lose Cas now, not after all of that. What could he say that would ease out of the conversation?

Blue eyes glanced at the man standing next to him, this man was damn sexy. He had amazing eyes that Cas could stare into all day, a strong jaw he could caress, and adorable lips that he wanted nothing more than to kiss every time he saw them pout. That was just his face, it was also only physical. He knew that Dean was a protective older brother; why else would he live with Sam? Plus Dean had tried to comfort him when he was upset about the park; he apologized to him about being an ass, and was beyond cute when he found out who Cas really was. Dean had been waiting for him, even though he said he'd given up and was seriously hurt by Cas' absence, he was still waiting.

Castiel reached up, took hold of Dean's jaw and gently pulled him into a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled back, Cas gazed into Dean's eyes, "That's a silly question Sam." His smile widened, his white teeth showing fully, "Of course we're not."

Dean's heart sunk instantly, his expression torn between confusion and hurt, "Wha-"

"We're getting married, we're fiancées." Cas interrupted, not wanting to leave Dean hanging on that too long.

Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders and spun him so they could stand face to face, "You mean it?"

"I do, I made a promise to a Dean Winchester that I would marry him when we were old enough." He grinned, "You're Dean Winchester, and I believe we are old enough."

Dean let out a squeal of joy before lifting Cas into the air and spinning him around, lowering him into a tight hug, "Oh Cas, you have no idea how happy you just made me!" His voice cracked as he spoke and tears welled up in his eyes, but since he was man he refused to cry. However, despite this fact he couldn't stop at least one tear from rolling down his cheek, he was going to finally make Castiel a Winchester.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**__**: **_**Now, I'm not entirely sure if there's an official way to this whole '' author note thing, are there tags I haven't learned of yet? If someone could send me a message or something with that info I'd be grateful :D Any who onto the fun part:**

**This next chapter gets a little rated R (again, hope I don't turn anyone off of reading this story because I can't describe sex worth a crap) but beware! Much slash going on **

_**Chapter 5**_

Dean stood awkwardly in his dressing room; he was wearing the nicest suit he'd ever seen in his life, a red rose tucked neatly into his front, left pocket and his hair combed neatly to the side. Sam was the one who had combed it, saying it looked more formal that way. Dean looked in the mirror and frowned, quickly running his hand up the front of his head and messing up the 'perfect hair' Sam had worked so hard on. Once it was standing upright again he smiled happily and marched out of his room.

"I'm ready," He said confidently, he'd been waiting for this moment all his life and now, finally, it was here.

In the dressing room across the building, Castiel stood staring at his reflection in the full-body mirror. Wearing a white suit, custom fitted to his form, he looked fantastic. A rose, matching Dean's, sat in the pocket over his heart. He gently brushed it before looking up into his eyes and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since the two boys had sat under that play structure, a long time since they first kissed. That promise seemed so innocent back then, yet still as serious as it was now.

Castiel walked over to the main doors and lightly placed his hands on the handles, he could hear the music, and the procession had already begun, as it was supposed to. Their wedding wasn't traditional, not in a church because what church would take a gay couple? Luckily the state they were in allowed gay marriages, but what did that matter now? He was about to walk down the aisle, about to complete the first real promise he'd ever made.

With a strong inhale he pushed the doors and they easily swung open, he'd practiced this often to make sure he used enough strength to swing them open, but not so much that the doors would slam against the walls. He walked in so as not to be in the way of the doors when they shut again, his eyes taking a quick scan of the room. It wasn't filled with people, mostly friends from work for both grooms, and Dean's family. Everyone turned their heads to see him.

And he froze.

Castiel had already taken the necessary steps into the ceremony but after that he could no longer move his legs. Dean's smile slowly faded, he saw the 'deer in the headlights' expression plastered all over Cas' face. He opened his mouth but before he could speak his fiancée had started running out the door. "Damn it!" He shouted, taking off for the exit.

Cas ran out of the building and around it, crashing through bushes and small trees before tripping and tumbling to his knees. His heart was pounding in his ears, millions of thoughts rampaging in his head loud enough to cancel one another out. He let out a distressed cry as he started crawling forward. He couldn't stop the feeling of panic coming over him, he knew had promised himself to Dean, but when did he get to know him? Over a day when he was eight? What if this didn't work out? What if Dean didn't really love him? What if-

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and forced him to turn around, "Cas," It was Dean, his eyes showing more concern than Cas had expected, "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Cas' breathing was ragged at best, on the edge of hyperventilation he attempted to speak, "I-I" He took long, hard gasps but it wasn't calming him down, "I-I'mmm s-s-sc-scared,"

Dean tilted his head slightly before pulling Cas to his feet, "Of me?"

Cas nodded his head repeated, excessively. "M-my father," he stammered, his breathing starting to slow down, "He left me every day, sometimes he wouldn't come back for weeks," he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and expected them to drip off his chin, but Dean's hand brushed them away.

"I know where you're going with this, Cas, and you don't have to be scared of me." Dean's voice was gentle but strong; it washed over him and calmed him further. "I will never, **ever**, leave you alone."

Cas stared up at him with big blue eyes, his bottom lip quivered as Dean leaned down and kissed him, pushing gently, passionately. Cas lifted his arms and wrapped them around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him, slowly sinking to the ground with him. Cas rested his back in the grass, his fingers clinging to Dean's jacket as he started to relax. Dean's tongue started pressing against his partner's, attempting to coax Cas into letting him inside.

When the shorter man opened his mouth Dean didn't hesitate to push in. Distracting Cas with their tongue battle, both pushing for dominance, Dean reached down and stroked the erection strained behind Cas' pants. A shock of pleasure shot up his body, he'd never imagined it would feel this good when Dean touched him, he'd fantasized about it before but it didn't turn out like this. He squirmed when his dominant partner slowly pulled his hand away, his body was flushed with intense need and he could feel the tingling sensations even after the fact.

His blue eyes slowly lifted as he gazed at Dean's face, lust had encompassed his vision, his body, and his mind. He was numb to everything around him but Dean Winchester, his legs slowly shifting and shaking as he anticipated the next moments. Unconsciously, his hips gently and rhythmically thrust forward, craving Dean's touch.

Dean stared down at his fiancée, soon to be husband, and smiled. He'd always wanted to see that expression on Castiel's face, the purity and innocence replaced by lust and need. Dean hadn't realized how long he'd been looking at his boy without touching him until he saw the quivering in Cas' jaw and the intensity in his expression rising.

"Please," Cas whispered, his voice rough and hoarse, his breathing and hip movement increasing rapidly, "Dean, please,"

A smirk took hold of Dean's face before he skilfully undid his and Cas' pants, "Sorry, baby, I got a little caught up, you're so damn beautiful."

This brightened the already pink cheeks Cas was wearing, his gaze shifting slightly, "Thank you."

Still smiling, Dean gently tugged on his partner's suit pants, pulling them down his slender and very reactive body. Once out of the way, he started on the black boxers that obstructed his prize. He couldn't help but caress the tip of what he knew was the source of Cas' frustration, teasing him further.

A low groan rumbled in Cas' throat, though it quickly turned into a soft whimper. He rolled his head and arched his back, close to pleading again. The desperation in his breathing became more apparent as he struggled to suppress the continuous moans.

Dean loved seeing Cas like this, it was more than he could have asked for a couple weeks ago. He slid the boxers down his lover's hips and thighs, seeing his dick for the first time. It was fully erect and throbbing, twitching this way and that, begging to be relieved.

He smiled and leaned over it, taking in Cas' scents and sights, he'd heard the moans and whimpers, all he had left to do was learn the feel and taste. His hand slowly slid up Cas' trembling thighs, feeling the strength behind them as he went. Soon enough he reached the base of his lover's erection and gently, but firmly, wrapped his fingers around it.

Cas nearly screamed when Dean finally started stroking his cock, shocks of pleasure repeatedly pounded his brain as he thrust in rhythm with Dean's hand. His body was on fire, sweat beads forming all over his skin, his toes clenching, and his fingers running through his hair with a lack of anything better to do. He felt if he didn't make noise, if he didn't move, he'd explode. Pleasure was building; he could feel the warmth of it, closing in on a climax.

His breath hitched and his body shuddered, it was so close. He tried to speak but only whimpers and squeaks came out at first. Dean slowed his pace enough to get a cry of desperation from his partner, "Dean!" Cas wheezed, his hips thrust violently forward, "Oh god, please!"

Smirking again, Dean lowered his head and took in as much of Castiel's dick as he could without choking himself. The heat and the force of the suction pushed Cas over the edge, he let out a loud cry and it didn't stop, a mixture of Dean's name, profanities, and using the lord's name in vain periodically interrupted the shout, other than that it lasted until he came down from his high.

His breathing was ragged but much slower, his legs started to relax as did everything else. He looked down at Dean to see the man was wiping his face and licking remnants away. A deep pink stained Cas' cheeks as it dawned on him what Dean had done, he'd actually swallowed it. Cas' face lit up as he slowly lifted off his back, his eyes an intense blue and refusing to move away from Dean.

His smile widened as he leaned closer to Dean and kissed him again, tasting his own cum as he did so. His tongue slid into Dean's mouth to taste it further, grunting as he pushed harder, knocking his man over into the grass. He perched above Dean and licked his lips, "Your turn," He whispered seductively.

Dean felt his dick harden; Cas' words matched fantasies he'd had recently. He watched his lover's blue eyes dance as they scanned his body, eyeing his pants. Cas' hands gripped the belt loops and yanked them down forcefully, not wanting to wait any longer. He removed both pants and underwear easily, leaving them at Dean's ankles. He gazed longingly at the stiffening cock before him and leaned down, he started at the base and ran his tongue up the shaft, stopping at the tip and flicking his tongue along the foreskin.

Dean threw his head back and let out a yelp, the shudders and shivers that wracked his body were uncontrollable and something he'd never felt before. Cas smirked at his partner's quivering muscles and continued the treatment, encasing Dean's dick in saliva then wrapping his lips around it. He sucked hard at first, drawing as many groans out of Dean as he could, he felt the thickness with his tongue and caressed it.

He bobbed his head up and down rapidly, using his tongue as much as humanly possible. Dean started bucking slowly, his dick hitting back of Cas' throat causing a slight cough but the smaller man didn't flinch. Dean bit his bottom lip, he could feel a strong sensation flowing through his body and started groaning louder and louder, his breathing increased and hitched. "Cas," He managed to choke out, "Don't stop, oh god,"

Cas increased his pace, he felt the tenseness in Dean's cock fluctuate and knew he was close. He sucked harder and suddenly felt the warm fluids explode into his mouth, instantly he loved the taste of it. He swallowed it and licked any remains off of Dean's dick until it was clean, he slowly lifted himself up and looked at his lover's eyes, half lidded and filled with ecstasy.

Dean smirked and sat up, "You're incredible," He took the back of Cas' head and pulled him into a kiss, pushing their lips together harshly. Slowly pulling back he took in the image of his swollen lipped fiancée and knew for certain; he had to fuck him here and now. He pushed Cas into the grass and perched above him, his lover didn't push back, in fact he wrapped his legs up around Dean's waist and smiled deviously.

Both men were already pretty slick after the blow jobs so Dean started pressing against Cas' entrance, the smaller male whimpered at the start of the penetration, his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel Dean's cock slowly pushing inside; his body was flushed with heat as he trembled against the motions of it. Dean started slowly, getting Cas comfortable with the pressure, but he didn't wait long until he started pounding his lover.

Cas cried out, it was definitely painful but that made it more fun. He was panting now, continuously letting out sharp cries. Dean slowed a little, concerned that he'd gone too fast but Castiel reached up and pulled Dean's head down so they were nose to nose, "Faster, Dean,"

He quickly complied, quickening his thrusts to the point he knew he would tire himself out before long. Cas had thrown his head back again and thrust up, matching Dean's rhythm easily, "Harder!" He cried, his voice cracking. Again, Dean listened immediately and pounded his baby hard and fast, he was amazed that Cas liked it rough, he was so small and adorable that Dean never would have guessed it.

Castiel grasped at Dean's back, his own arched completely, "Right there, right there," He breathed, barely being able to speak the words. Dean didn't wait any longer, he gave it his all. It was only moments later when cum spurted out of Cas' erect penis, all over Dean's chest. That was enough to push Dean over the edge one more time, he gave slow, strong thrusts to finish off his orgasm, but once done he collapsed in a heap next to Cas' panting form.

Castiel didn't waste any time cuddling up against Dean; he nuzzled his cheek against his lover's and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "That was incredible," he whispered.

"Yeah," Dean leaned down and kissed Cas' forehead, "It was."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you for supporting this story readers! I appreciate it and out of respect to you I think I will pull this one to a close here. It's been a good run but I'm worried I'll ruin it if I continue from here (since I have no ideas left on this storyline). So thank you and enjoy! Please read my next stories, there will definitely be more!**

_**Chapter 6**_

Sam stood quietly as he waited for Dean to return with Cas, he looked at the rest of the building of people and shrugged nervously. It had been a while, he figured now would be a good time to go and check on them. He walked down the aisle quickly and out the door, turning back before closing them he looked at all the eyes staring back at him, there weren't that many people but they were still sitting there nonetheless. "I'll go get them and we can get this thing started," He gave an apologetic smile, then continued his search.

If he were a freaked out 'bride,' where would he run? He started by walking down the main path to the building, glancing around for a clue. Luckily for him, Cas had been in a desperate panic when he ran so he didn't care to hide a trail that he made, Sam easily followed broken branches through the underbrush. He walked until the trees and bushes ended, a clearing came into view and so did a lump of naked flesh on the ground.

Sam turned his head away; he'd walked in on something like this enough times to know that it was his brother having sex with someone. "Dean?" He asked, not looking back.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Sammy," Dean's voice sounded surprisingly happy considering his bride ran from the alter.

"Hi Sam," Cas' voice piped in right after, just as giddy as Dean, maybe more.

"Yeah, hey guys. Uh, everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," Cas sighed and snuggled Dean, "Couldn't be better."

"Cool, cool... Hey since you guys are all good, how about you get ready again and we try this whole thing over?" Sam was hopeful that there hadn't been a damper put on the wedding, by the look of it he didn't have to worry too much.

Cas sat upright and flinched a little, the hormones had died down and he felt the sting where Dean had pounded him. It had bled, of course, and he was going to need some assistance in getting ready again. He looked and Dean and gave a small smile, "I'm ready now."

Dean smiled back and pulled his fiancée into a hug, taking in Cas' 'after sex' smell. "Then let's make you a Winchester." Both pulled their suits on again, everything was messed up and Sam knew it was going to be a little bit before they were ready again.

"You two do what you have to do, I'll get the group to take an hour break and we'll get this thing going, sound good?"

Cas could barely take his eyes away from Dean, he just nodded his head in confirmation while Dean gave none whatsoever.

"Alright then, see you guys in an hour." Sam clapped his hands together and headed back into the church.

An hour later Dean stood at the altar again, watching the entrance for the beautiful man he would soon be putting a ring on. This time he didn't have to wait long, Castiel emerged decked in his white suit (well, mostly white), a proud and confident smile adorning his lips. He strut down the aisle alone, his head held high, because he knew that Dean Winchester was the man he wanted to be with.

He reached the altar and immediately took Dean's hands, neither could suppress their smiles. Their version of a wedding was definitely far from traditional, but they weren't a traditional couple so it fit. Vows were said and rings were slipped on one another's fingers. Cas stared into Dean's hazel eyes, likewise Dean gazed into Cas' azure orbs, and both knew that this was where they needed to be.

"I love you," Dean whispered, gently placing his forehead against Cas'.

"I always loved you," His husband replied, a shy smile spreading over his features, "Ever since the see-saw,"

"I beat you," Dean smirked, "I fell for you the moment I saw you struggling to get that sweater off of your head,"

Cas' eyes fluttered for a moment, he couldn't believe Dean remembered that. The man marrying them cleared his throat and said loudly, "You may kiss your partner."

Neither hesitated, they pressed their lips together instantly and held the kiss, the group they had gathered cheered for them. When they pulled apart they darted toward the exit, the classic wedding music playing in the background. There was a big sign hooked up to the back of the Impala reading; 'Just Married' with ridiculous cans strung along behind it. Dean thought it was tacky but Cas had insisted on it, he said that if majority of the wedding was going to be untraditional, he at least wanted that little bit of cheesiness added to it.

Sam smiled as he watched his brother hop into the car and take off, he remembered for years Dean would mention the boy on the play ground and how pissed he was at him. He remembered seeing a hidden pain every time his brother brought it up, but now all traces of that had vanished. He couldn't see the scars that Cas had left anymore, Dean had moved on, even if moving on needed the original plan to happen.

Dean looked at Cas and grinned, "So, how does it feel?" He asked smugly.

Cas' eyes narrowed slightly, confusion and curiosity overwhelming him, "How does what feel?"

"Finally being a Winchester," Dean sounded so self centered at that moment, his proud expression telling all.

Cas shook his head and looked out the window, trying to hide a smile he couldn't suppress, "Oh it's just dreadful," He joked, "I have to stay with this guy who only thinks about how great he is-"

"Hey!" Dean laughed, shoving Cas' shoulder, "That doesn't sound so bad," he looked over at his lover and couldn't stop his grin, "I hear he's hot."

Cas smirked and looked back to Dean, "Yeah, at least he's got that going for him." Both chuckled and leaned over to kiss the other one more time, this had been a perfect day and Cas knew he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
